


Wondering When Lingered Lips

by caesarjoestar



Series: You're What Keeps Me Believing the World's Not Long Dead [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Fluff, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Michelle Jones, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Wade Wilson, Protective Wade, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker, Transphobia, highschool au kinda, well wade is in hs in this fic so teen!wade au ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesarjoestar/pseuds/caesarjoestar
Summary: Peter really wanted to talk to Wade, to let him know that he didn't care what he looked liked, to let him know he knew exactly how he felt; but for some reason he couldn't. Every time he saw Wade sitting alone at lunch he told himself 'this will be the day, I'll talk to him'. It never happened. His words always got caught it his throat, he'd look at him wanting more then anything to say something but then Ned would come along and say something and snap him out of his trance. He'd just look at Wade one last time and follow Ned over to their table. He felt like a coward every time but he couldn't help it, he never seemed to know what the say in the moment.He got his wish one day on just a regular tuesday morning.





	1. I'm Awkward and Shy (I try and I try)

**Author's Note:**

> tbh u dont really need to of read the previous story in this series if u dont want, its just about pete coming out to tony but i put it in this series bc tony might show up later
> 
> peter, ned and mj are freshmans and wade is a sophomore c:
> 
> also blind al is a trans woman and adopted wade
> 
> this fics name is from holding yr hand by atlas and this chapters title is from im awkward and shy by nvthvn and tiffi btw!!

Not that long after Homecoming, a new student transferred into the the year above Peter from Canada. Something like that usually wouldn't be something he or many other people even knew about but because how the new student looked he was the talk of the whole school. Wade, the new student, whole face (and from the looks of it most of the rest of his body) was covered in what Peter guessed were burn scars. He often saw Wade around school, walking through the corridors and eating alone at lunch in the cafeteria. Well to be honest it wasn't hard to find Wade even if you weren't looking for him because the crowds in the corridors seem to part so everyone could gawk, stare and whisper to their friends as he passed them. It made Peter feel sick. When he came out as transgender in middle school the exact same thing happened to him. Everyone stared and laughed as he walked down the halls, it was awful.

 

Peter really wanted to talk to Wade, to let him know that he didn't care what he looked liked, to let him know he knew exactly how he felt; but for some reason he couldn't. Every time he saw Wade sitting alone at lunch he told himself 'this will be the day, I'll talk to him'. It never happened. His words always got caught it his throat, he'd look at him wanting more then anything to say something but then Ned would come along and say something and snap him out of his trance. He'd just look at Wade one last time and follow Ned over to their table. He felt like a coward every time but he couldn't help it, he never seemed to know what the say in the moment. That and Wade looked like he didn't want to be bothered. He always wore a black hoodie with the hood up at all times, Peter guessed it was to hide his scars so if someone might pass him without seeing his face but now everyone knew who he was he stuck out like a sore thumb. There were many other guys who wore the same kind of clothes Wade did but you could pick him out of crowd because although he was quite tall he was always hunched over. Didn't want to take up too much space and from the looks of it he seemed shy. Peter could honestly say he'd never see him talk to anyone that even vaguely looked like a friend let alone anyone at all- other then Flash of course. Flash loved to pick on anyone even slightly out of the ordinary, and Wade fit that so well. He had given Wade the _very_ unoriginal nickname 'Freddy Krueger', and every time they crossed paths Flash liked to loudly  announce 'look out everyone, Freddy's here!' Much like how he liked to announce something like 'oh look its Penis Parker!' every time he saw Peter. On more than one occasion Peter had been so close to saying something to Flash but Wade just walked past Flash and ignored him every time (much to Flash's annoyance.) It was usual over so fast that as soon as Peter had opened his mouth Flash had already turned his attention to Peter to say some stupid transphobic comment.

 

Peter just hoped one day he'd get the courage to talk to Wade.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He got his wish one day on just a regular tuesday morning. Peter was walking through the front door to the school and was immediately greeted by a huge crowd of people in a circle obviously watching some kind of fight or argument. Pulling his earphones that was just when he heard Flash say, "You're just such a fucking freak. I don't know how you can even go out in public with a face like _that_."

 

Peter's stomach dropped. He knew exactly who he was insulting. Pushing his way through the crowd so he could see what was happening he was greeted to Flash berating Wade, calling him all the worst things he could think of. Wade was looking at the floor and Peter thought he might be crying and that was when he couldn't take it anymore. He found his words.

 

"Just leave him alone, Flash!" Peter yelled as all eyes turned from the two boys in the middle of the circle to him.

 

"Oh _Penis Parker_ , how lovely for you to join us." Flash sneered. "I've just been telling your boyfriend here just how fucking ugly he is."

 

Peter rolled his eyes. "Why don't you just go do something useful for once instead of picking on people?"

 

Flash gave him a look of mock shock. "Wow! When did you grow a backbone?"

 

Deciding to ignore Flash, Peter turned his head to look at Wade and said, "Don't listen to anything he has to say, it's not true." At this Wade looked Peter in the eyes, not saying anything for a moment and then a small "Thank you." 

 

Wade began to walk over to Peter and make his way out of the crowd with him when Flash, obviously very irritated called out "You freaks deserve each other, right _Karen?_ " 

 

Peter's blood ran cold. You see he had known Flash since Elementary school, they had actually been friends back then too. Not close friends but they had played, laughed together and had fun together but things changed at the start of Middle school when Flash had started hanging out with the more popular people in their school. The bullying didn't start until 7th grade when Peter had come out and became Flash's target for bullying.

 

It wasn't the first time Flash had called him his birth name to hurt him but that didn't mean that it didn't hurt like hell every time he did. Flash knew this too, knew it truly hurt Peter and yet he didn't really care.

 

"Don't call me that." Peter snapped.

 

"Why not? It's your _real_ name." Flash grinned although it wouldn't last long because Wade turned around to face him.

 

"What did you call him?" He question.

 

"You see little Peter there isn't actually _a guy_ , she's just a girl who thinks she i-" Flash's demeaning words were cut short as Wade's fist connected with his cheek. Hard. There was a deafening _cracking_ sound and then there were just Flash's yelps of pain as he held his right cheek one hand and began wiping blood off himself with the other.

 

"What the actual fuck!" Flash all but scream as he tackled Wade. He hit the floor with a mighty _THUMP_ , but quickly moving so he was the one on top of Flash. The crowd erupted with cheers of ' _FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!_ " watching the two boys wrestle, kick and punch each other. It took Peter a few seconds to take in what was happening, and a few more run over to them trying to stop the fight but unfortunately as he tried to get in between them both, one of them accidentally elbowed him hard in the nose making him bleed profusely.

 

Luckily a nearby teacher heard all the commotion and got to the boys before anyone could be really hurt. "What is going on here?!" She demanded. The three boys stopped their fighting immediately and said nothing for a moment before Flash pointed accusingly at Wade.

 

"He did it!"

 

* * *

 

 

Peter hated Flash. He hated him more than anyone he'd ever met, and he met _criminals_ on a regular everyday basis. Not only had he started the bullying but actually accused Wade of starting the fight! And apparently according to him Peter was the one with no backbone?

 

"I'm sorry I got you into this." Wade said, pulling Peter out of his Flash-hating thoughts.

 

They were sitting outside the principal's office, waiting to go inside and talk to him about the inicident. Wade shifted pressing the icepack against his nose and hissing, although for some strange reason the cut he got there seemed to be healing already but Peter wasn't really up to thinking more about that right now.

 

"Hey, don't worry. Flash is a dickhead and you don't deserve all those awful things he said about you." Peter gave him a small smile.

 

"Thank you..." Wade answered. Peter swore he could see a faint blush on Wade's cheeks and honestly it was _pretty cute_ , he thought.

 

"Even though I'm usually against violence, he kinda deserved it."

 

"'Kinda'? He definetly deserved it." They both laughed.

 

Then an unfomfortable feeling settled in Peter's gut. "Hey uh, Wade?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Could you um... could you not call me what Flash called me. I don't use that name anymore- my new name is Peter by the way! But um yeah... please don't use that name for me." Peter stammered, his voice getting quieter and quieter as he spoke until it was barley above a whisper.

 

Wade just smiled at him. "Yeah, I know. My adoptive mum is actually trans so when he was saying all the shit about you it sent me off. I promise I won't ever call you that, Peter. My name is Wade by the way."

 

Peter smiled so widely he was sure his face was about to begin splitting apart. "Thank you, that means a lot to me. And I um, I already know your name." He answered truthfully.

 

Wade's own smile faulted a little. "I guessed that. I sure do stick out a whole lot."

 

Peter honestly wasn't sure how to answer that so he just gave a small nod instead. An awkward silence settled between them and Peter began feeling like if he didn't say anything now, he'd never get to speak to him again. And finally, _finally_ , he found his words. The words he always wanted to tell Wade.

 

"I always wanted to talk to you." He took a deep breath before he began speaking again. "I see the way people look at you and it makes me so angry. People looked at me the same way when I came out and I always wanted to tell you I knew how you felt."

 

Wade looked at him, really looked a him and didn't say anything for moment and then smiled genuienly at him. "So that's why you're always staring at me?"

 

Peter indignantly snorted. _So Wade had noticed, huh?_

 

"Y-yeah, sorry about that actually. I never knew what to say before. I must of looked so creepy."

 

"Kinda." Peter felt so embarrassed, he was pretty sure he was going bright red. Wade let out an incredibly loud laugh. "Oh man dude, I thought you like hated me or something! I was always so sad like ' _damn this really cute boy hates me_.'" Wade said before releasing what he had just confessed too and now it was his turn to look embarrassed, but surprisingly he didn't. He just carried on grinning at Peter.

 

Not only was Peter incredibly embarrassed but he was now also incredibly flustered.

 

"You think I'm cute?" Peter asked in a small voice.

 

"Well yeah, _duh!_ I have eyes, Peter!" Wade joked.

 

Peter was sure he was going to die. This is how he was going to die, being complimented to death by the guy he'd been trying desperetly to talk to for the past couple weeks. Unfortunely before Wade had to chance to kill him properly the door to the Principal's office swung open, the Principal apeared at the door and asked the both of them to come in. Flash passed them on the way out, purposely shoving against Peter's arm, which didn't go un-noticed by the Principal but he didn't say anything. He moved to sit behind his desk and motion for the two boys to sit in the chairs he'd put there for them.

 

"Neither of you are in trouble, _yet_ , I just need to go over what happened."

 

Wade sighed.

 

"It's Flashes fault." Peter answered. "He was calling Wade insulting things so I told him to stop but he didn't."

 

The Principal turn to Wade. "Is this true, Mr. Wilson?"

 

"Yea-yes it's true but actually, Peter shouldn't be here." Peter turned to look at Wade as he continued. "Flash began calling me things and Peter came and told him to stop, but then he started say some real horrible stuff about Peter and I just snapped and punched him. None of this is Peter's fault, he actually tried to stop us! That's why he's hurt, he tried to get between us but he got hit on accident. The start of it is Flash's fault but the actual fight itself is my fault."

 

The Principal smiled slightly at him. "Thank you Mr. Wilson. Is this what happen Mr. Parker?"

 

It took Peter a second, too shocked to answer. While Wade was correct about what happened he had been expecting him to take the fall for him. "Um, yes he's right."

 

"And what was Mr. Thompson saying to you both?" He question.

 

Wade decided to answer this one. "He was making fun of me for my scars. He said- and I quote- ' _You're just such a fucking freak. I don't know how you can even go out in public with a face like that._ ' Pardon my french. He also called me the usual things like ' _Freddy Krueger_ ' too.

 

"' _Usual things?_ '" Questioned the Principal.

 

"Oh, uh, yeah, he calls me names a lot." Wade answered uncomfortablely.

 

"Have you told anyone about this?"

 

"Well I'm tell you now." Wade tried to joke and gave a little fake laugh but it fell flat.

 

"How long as he been doing this?"

 

"Since I got here basically." He said softly.

 

"This isn't okay." He turned to look at Peter once again. "And you Mr. Parker, have you expirenced Mr. Thompson bullying you or anyone else."

 

 _Well time to tell the truth_ , he guessed. "Yeah... hes been bullying me since Middle school."

 

The Principal leaned back slightly in his chair. "You didn't tell anyone here or at your previous school?"

 

"No, I didn't." He sighed

 

The Principal was quiet for a moment until he said, "Boys this isn't okay. You should of said something before it evolved into this. I can see this is very much Mr. Thompson's fault but Mr. Wilson as you started the physical fight I going to have to punish you too." Wade's skin crawled as he heard the word 'punish'. "I'm going too give you a detention. Just one. You're quite lucky that it's just that, and Parker since you were actually trying to stop the fight I'm not going to punish you. You're both free to go and please tell Mr. Thompson to come back in on your way out."

 

Peter let out an audible sigh of refief and exited the office with Wade following behind him. He stepped out of the office and not wanting to look or talk to Flash more than he already had too he just stifly said, "He wants to see you." As he passed, not even looking at him. They got back to class just fine with a small but awkward goodbye.

 

 _What a way to start my day_ , Peter thought.

 

* * *

 

 

Peter got managed to skip his whole first period and half of second one so it wasn't all bad considering he missed French and Geography (two of his most hated subjects.) Plus Ned was so excited when he got to see him at break time. He made Peter recount exactly what happened in excruciating detail (not that Peter wouldn't of anyway.) MJ acted like it was the boring thing they'd heard in their life but he knew that secrectly they were pretty happy hearing that Flash had got the shit beaten out of him.

 

* * *

 

 

At lunch time Peter started making his way over to his usual table where he could see that Ned and MJ were already chatting. Ned, rather animatedly and MJ saying a few one sentence responses to him. Peter couldn't help but smile, he really loved his friends. Sometimes it was just nice to watch them being happy. At that moment his head turned to look at the other table he watched many times. Wade was sitting on his own again, on the table next to one of the bin, since it didn't smell great there it was the only one that seemed to be permanently free until Wade had taken it.

 

Peter took a deep breath and strod over to the table. "Hey, Wade. Do you wanna sit with me and my friends today?"

 

Wade looked up at him from his food with a massive smile, not unlike the one he'd been wearing when they were waiting out the Principals office. "I'd love to." He picked up his tray and followed Peter to his table.

 

Ned looked incredibly excited as his eye caught onto Wade. "Yo, dude! Peter told me all about how you beat the fuck outta Flash this morning for being an ableist transphobic dickbag, man I wish I could seen it."

 

Somehow Wade's grin got even bigger. "You should of, it was the best thing I've ever done."

 

Peter felt a bit embarrassed after having Ned tell Wade about how much he admired Wade for doing what he did but part of him also liked it. A warmth pooled in his stomach. Okay maybe Peter had been lying a little bit when he said he just wanted to be Wade's friend. Maybe he wanted a little more then that. Peter honestly though he was quite handsome.

 

While Peter was off in his Wade-centric dreamland, MJ looked up at Wade and said, "Hey, Wade. Glad to see you dismantling the school social structure."

 

Wade turned to her and greeted her. "Hey, MJ. You know me, all I wanna do is dismantle things." He winked. Peter wasn't quite sure what that _quite_ meant but it made him snort.

 

He then realised what they said. "Wait- do you guys know each other?" He questioned looked between the both of them.

 

"Yeah we met in detention last week, they drew this really great picture of me." Wade answered.

 

"One of my best. He's a great muse." MJ said.

 

"Of course you two know each other already." Ned sighed in a loving way.

 

"If I'd known I'd get to sit with you guys, I'd of beaten up Flash on my first day." Joked Wade. They all giggled uncontrollably.

 

Yeah, Peter could see this really working out.

 


	2. Bubbles in my Heart

Peter was about two hours into his usual patrol after school. So far he had gotten a cat down that was stuck in a tree, stopped a handbag thief and helped a group of tourists with directions. Nothing really big had happened that day but that was pretty usual since it was 5 o'clock and people didn't tend to commit more serious crimes until later into the night.

 

He had just stopped another handbang thief and was in the middle of returning the bad to its owner when a man who looked to be in his mid-to-late twenties approached him.

 

"Hey Spiderdude, there's like a guy dressed up kinda like you. I saw him trying to parkour over a bench but failing." The man said.

 

"Ok number one, it's Spiderman and where did you see him?" Peter questioned.

 

"Alley Pond Park."

 

"Thank you dude!" Peter happily called to the man as he started webbing up the building he was next to and swinging his way over to the park. He was a mix of flattered and genuine curiosity. Flattered that someone could possibly of been inspired by him to become a hero themselves and curious as to how this new hero was helping people. By the sounds of it they were probably quite new the being a hero and Peter really wanted to help them if they needed it. And, well he couldn't lie, he'd love to have a new friend he could share his superhero-ing with. He loved and looked up to Tony Stark a lot but he only really responded to big threats where as Peter handled the little stuff, it would be nice to have a friend he could share his love of petty crime stopping with.

 

* * *

 

 

Peter had swung himself to the park in quite a short time and had probably been going way too fast then what was safe to be swinging hundreds of feet over New York, but damn it he was so excited! He landed in the park and began looking around although it didn't take him to spot a tall looking guy in a red and black running around the park doing a parkour and singing very loudly to a song Peter wasn't sure was in English on a walkman he had strapped to his belt.

 

He felt a strong surge of happiness overtake him, this guy looked great! He didn't just mean his suit (which had been tailored very well might he add), but the guy looked like a lot of fun. Peter began to approach him, trying to think of something both cool and casuel to greet him with.

 

" _Woo boy, stop over-thinking,_  
 _Hey boy, just judge me with what you see,_  
 _My boy, my heart for you is already big like a bubble,_  
 _Bubble bubble bubble pop!,_  
 _Bubble bubble pop! pop!_ "

 

Peter had to stiffle a giggle realising this guy was singing to kpop very loudly in public, it was honestly very endearing. Peter raised his hand up to wave at the mysterious man. "H-hey there, I'm Spiderman, what's your name?" He asked, a little embarrassed that he stuttered.

 

The guy whipped his head around so fast that Peter was sure that it must of given him whiplash but the man didn't seem to give off any indication that he was pain.

 

"Oh my good sparkly gosh! It's Spiderman! Yo dude, I'm such a huge fan. I've been watching all the videos of you on YouTube for like forever. Your power is so cool like you can climb shit and shoot webs? It's amazing! I love tha- Oh shit I've been rambling, haven't I? Sorry. My names Deadpool."

 

If Peter thought he couldn't be more endeared to Deadpool before he was sorely wrong. "Nice to meet you, Deadpool." He held out his hand for him to shake and almost immediately Deadpool grabbed his hand and shook it vigorously, _this guy is strong!_

 

"It's _so_ cool to meet you!" Peter could practically see the guy grinning wildly underneath his mask.

 

"Why did you pick the name Deadpool?" He question curiously because if he was honest a name with the word 'dead' in it didn't sound very superhero-y.

 

Still grinning Deadpool answered, "Do you know what a deadpool is? It's when people bet on who's gonna die in like a fight or something, right? And my power is that im basically immortal so I thought it'd be hilarious to be called Deadpool because if you bet on me you'd never win."

 

"That's _such_ cool name!" Peter said genuinely. "And here I was thinking I was clever calling myself 'Spiderman'." They both started laughing at that.

 

"Nah dude, Spiderman is cool name too. It's simple and straight to the point like you know straight away this guy is has spider powers, you know what you're getting with you." Deadpool said.

 

Peter had been so preoccupied with how excited he was he didn't even notice that the man had guns strapped to his back and two katanas on his back. Peter felt his stomach sink slightly, he _really_ hoped that Deadpool hasn't using them to kill people.

 

"Why do you have those, uh, weapons?" He asked in a slightly quieter voice.

 

"Oh, these?" Deadpool gestured to them wildly, "These are my unalive-ing tools." He then pointed to each one of his katanas, "This one is Bea, shes great! She's such a joy to work with and very dedicated. This one is Arthur, she's grumpy-wumpy." Deadpool giggled to himself.

 

Peter cringed, hard. _Oh fuck_ , he thought. _Of course the new guy that I'm getting on with so well just has to be a murderer!_ He really didn't know what to do, he certainly didn't want to allow this guy to go around the city murdering who ever he liked. _Didn't he say he was immortal though?_ That was a very, very scary thought. If he told the guy to stop killing and it went south and turned into a fight this guy might be able to keep fighting for a long time after Peter couldn't anymore. Not that killing him had even been a thought that ran through Peter's head but, _God_ , was he terrifyied right now.

 

He was pulled out of his when he heard Deadpool calling his name and waving his hand in front of Peter's mask. "Hey Spidey, are you home because it doesn't look like any lights are on."

 

Peter jumped back. "I- uh, I just- um, I-" He had no idea what he was going to say. _So much for being able to find my words_ , he thought.

 

"Can you not- uh, like kill people?" His voice got progressively queiter as he spoke.

 

"Oh baby boy, don't worry! I'm not here to kill anyone right now. I already got my dickbag target Francis and everyone associated with him. Unless someone tries to come after me or someone hires me I'm not gonna kill anyone." Deadpool cheerfully answered.

 

"Um ok- wait did you say hire? You're an _assassin?!_ " Peter gaped at the man unneath his mask.

 

"Well not assassin, I prefer the term mercenary, but I can see how you could confused between the two."

 

Peter felt disgusted. "Please don't tell me you're here to kill someone."

 

"Nope! I just moved here actually. I'm not currently taking jobs, I've decided to focus on other things right now."

 

"' _Not currently taking jobs_ ' as in not doing mercenary work again, or just not as of right now?" Peter question.

 

"Hmm, not sure really. I'm gonna see how being normal superhero first. You know you really inspired me Spidey? Like you made me wanna change being a merc' and do like good shit. Before I would of gagged at the idea but now I kinda like the idea." Deadpool answered truthfully.

 

Well ok, at least hes trying to change his ways. "Um right, thanks... just be careful with _those things_." Peter gestured to his many weapons, "Please don't kill anyone here."

 

"Of course not! Anything you say, boss!" Deadpool gave him a salute.

 

Peter let out a sigh of relief, although he wasn't quite convinced and he knew he'd have to keep an eye on him he thought that if he was being genuine about wanting to change his ways then that was a good thing, right? _Maybe I could help him become a real hero_ , Peter thought to himself.

 

He gave a small smile to Deadpool before realising he was wearing a mask and he definetly wouldn't of been able to see him and then said, "Thanks." He checked his phone and then seeing it was already half-past six o'clock and May would be getting both annoyed and worried that he wasn't home yet.

 

"Oh shit I gotta go!" He said. "Um, nice meeting you Deadpool."

 

Deadpool, _bless him_ , looked over the mood (even in a mask). "Really great meeting you too baby boy, hope to see you around soon!"

 

Peter just nodded at him and swung away home, left with his thoughts about this mysterious new man.

 

* * *

 

 

This Deadpool guy had been on Peter's mind a lot, he missed his whole first period lesson thinking about the guy. Well, more worrying about him what he might do but he completely forgot about him as soon as he saw Wade at lunch that day. Peter was pretty sure he was harbering a tiny little crush on the guy, even though he'd only began to actually know the guy for a week now (he cursed himself for getting crushes so easily.)

 

"Wassup guys?" Wade greeted as he sat down at the table.

 

Ned took that as an invitation to talk all about how Mr. Cemanos was the worst English teacher to ever grace God's green earth, to which all of them tuned out because there was never a day Ned didn't complain about him.

 

Wade turned to Peter and softly asked, "Hows yous?"

 

Peter giggled. "Tired as hell, you?"

 

"Tip-top, right as rain, _guv-nar_!" Wade replied, awfully imitating an English accent. "I joke, I'm actually about to die. God, has been _sooooooo_ slow."

 

Peter pressed his mouth into his hand, trying not laugh too loudly. "I know right? I've hardly been able to concentrate today, I think we got set homework in my last lesson but I was so out of it I don't even remember."

 

"Oh I feel you, Pete." Wade answered, smiling at Peter.

 

Peter could feel a blush creep its way up his neck and onto his cheeks. _God, I'm so embarrassing!_ Every little thing Wade did was giving him butterflies in his stomach and a light airy feeling that touched him from the tips of his tops to the tips of his fingers. He smiled shyly back at Wade.

 

"Ok can you guys please not flirt at the dinner table, you're putting me off my food." MJ said. Apparently they had both got so lost in each other that they hadn't realised that Ned had finished his rant. Peter went bright red stammering about how _they-hadn't-been-flirting-thank-you-very-much_ but Wade just smirked and sent MJ a which they returned. _Yeah, they definetly know_. Peter sighed inwardly, he hated that he made his feelings so painfully obvious. After Liz had said she knew about his crush he had began to realise just how bad he was at trying to hide his feelings for someone. At the very least he knew that Wade was also flirting with him very openly. They were in that awkward phase where they both knew that they liked each other and that other knew about their feelings but they weren't ready to talk about it yet or make it official. Peter wanted to wait until he knew the guy for at least over a month first because getting in a relationship with someone he'd only known for a week felt a bit too fast (even for him.)

 

Ned rolled his eyes at them. "You two are so gross."

 

"You're just jealous." Wade said. Both Peter and MJ giggled at that (although MJ tried to hide it.)

 

Ned gave Wade an annoyed look and then changed the subject onto his newest LEGO Star Wars set he'd gotten. Apparently he'd gotten the Millennium Falcon this time as very excited to start putting it together.

 

"Do you guys wanna help me?" He asked.

 

"Yeah of course!" Peter answered happily, he absolutely loved putting together LEGO with Ned. They had actually bonded over theyre love for LEGO in middle school and that's how they became friends.

 

"Absolutely not." MJ gave one of their now iconic short stoic answers.

 

Ned then look expectingly at Wade, who honestly looked shocked. "Are you inviting me too?" He questioned genuinely.

 

"Of course, you're part of this group now dude!"

 

Wade broke into one of the happiest looking grins ever, "I'd love to!"

 

"On one condition though," Ned said. "Please you two don't be too gross."

 

Peter snorted and almost choked on the water he was drinking. "Sh-shut up, we're not gross!"

 

"Oh Peter, darling, you gotta admit we're a bit gross." Wade said.

 

Peter, as red as a cherry tomato, reluctently agreed, that yes, they were more then a little gross.

 

"Ok then, meet you guys after school at the entrance?"

 

The other two boys both nodded at Ned and continued on with their conversation. The both of feeling increasingly nervous and excited as the day went on. They'd never hang out with each other outside of school yet and they were both pretty happy that their friends were being accepting of their burgeoning romance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im pretty sure the grammar and spelling must be awful in the last part of the fic but im so tired and i just cant be assed to spell check rn, dyslexia be damned
> 
> i have absolutely no idea where or what alley pond park looks like i just googled 'parks in queens' and it was one of the first results lmao. ive never even been to america before but i would love to go someday!
> 
> a spider ran across my pillow while i was writing this and gave me a spook (god dang it peter warn be next time!)
> 
> and yes wade is singing to bubble pop by hyuna bc i honestly think wade would love that song (and so do i)


	3. Cupid Ain't Got Nothing on Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapter title is from pow! by femm :D

Peter and Wade were waiting by the school gates waiting for Ned when he came running up to them, sweaty-faced and out of breathe.

 

"Okay so bad news guys- my mum said I can't have anyone over today because my brother is having a couple friends 'round and my mum doesn't want to have to deal with 'more kids'."

 

Wade let out a noise disappointment and that honestly made Peter feel a little sad. He turned to Ned, "Do you have The Falcon with you? Because we could go to mine instead, May is at work and I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

 

Ned gave him a huge grin. "Yeah I do, it's in my bag!"

 

"You sure she wouldn't mind?" Wade questioned but he was still smiling.

 

"Yeah of course, Ned comes over all the time. I'll text her anyway though." He couldn't help but smile back at Wade, _oh God I really like him_.

 

"Well come on then guys lets go!" Ned called after them, already making his way out of the gates.

 

* * *

 

 

The three boys made their way onto the tightly packed subway train, Ned just managing to nab the last seat an elderly lady had left. He smiled smugly at them knowing that they would probably have to stand for the whole trip considering how many people took this train and this hour and that even if someone got up they were unlikely to get a seat.

 

Peter gave Ned a death stare and made his way over to where Wade was standing, holding onto the handles that dangled down from the roof on the carriage. He tried to reach one but he was too short (even getting on his tippy toes didn't help.) Getting a bit worried because soon the train would be leaving and he'd probably get flung into some poor person next to him.

 

" _Here._ " Wade said, snapping Peter out of his thoughts. Peter looked up at him seeing that he was holding onto the handle Peter had been trying to reach and nodding towards that arm. His faced turned as red as a poppy as he tentively reached up and held Wades arm. Grabbing Wade's arm he could feel that he was surprisingly really muscular. _This boy is going to be the death of me._ Wade beamed at him, also blushing just as much as Peter was.

 

"You're so short, you're like a fucking hobit or something." Wade laughed.

 

"Wow, _thanks_ dude." Peter said sarcasticly.

 

Wade just laughed more. "You're very welcome shorty."

 

Peter let himself let out a little laugh and punched Wade in the side with his free hand. "Shut up."

 

* * *

 

 

They made their way to Peter's apartment and as they entered Peter's room, Wade let himself take in all of his posters and other things in the room.

 

"I knew you were a nerd but, _wow._ "

 

"Shut up, you're just jealous I have a Mark Hamill signed Star Wars poster."

 

"Damn, you got me there." Wade joked.

 

"Are we gonna' make this or are you guys just gonna' flirt the whole time?" Ned questioned.

 

Peter had the decency to give him and embarrssed blush. "Sorry." He said slidding onto the floor next to Ned, Wade following him.

 

"I'm not sorry at all." Wade gave Peter a cheeky smile.

 

Ned rolled his eyes. "Ugh gross, I don't know why I invited you I knew you'd spent the whole time doing this."

 

Wade pouted. "Because you love me?"

 

"Yeah keep telling yourself that." Ned said, rolling his eyes again but this time he smiled at Wade afterwards.

 

" _Ugh gross_ , if I knew you two were going to have the cutest friendship I would of never introduced you guys to each other." Peter imitated Ned which got him a friendly push from the other boy.

 

* * *

 

 

Not much later Ned would realise he really would regret inviting Wade, it seemed the teen was incapable of following any kind of instuction. He seem to much perfer playing around with figures of Han Solo and Chewbaca making them do increasingly strange and frankly disturbing things to each other which only made Peter laugh more and more. Ned was beginning to regret becoming friends with the two most nerdiest gays on planet Earth (excluding himself of course.)

 

Ned leaned back against the bottom bunk of Peter's bunk bed, staring up at the bottom of the top bunk having completely given up on making the falcon now. _Guess I'll have to make it with my sister now,_ the thought glumly to himself. He was only pulled out of his thought when he heard the other two boys go completely silent, their conversation suddenly dying mid-sentence.

 

The sound of the front door opening was unmistakable. May was home. Although Peter knew May wouldn't judge Wade for his scars or how he acted he was still very nervous and by looking at Wade's face he looked nervous too. Trying to comfort Wade he smiled at him. _It'll be okay_ , he hoped his smile conveyed. It seemed to help him a bit because he gave Peter a litte smile back.

 

"Hi boys!" May called out before opening Peter's door. She opened it, beaming ear to ear at the boys. "Hey Ned." She turned to Wade. "And you must be Wade, Peter's told me a lot about you."

 

"May!" Peter called out, embarrassed.

 

She ignored him and carried on talking to Wade. "He talks about you everyday, I'm so glad you two are friends."

 

Wade couldn't help the huge grin come across his lips as he shly hang his head. "Thank you, ma'am."

 

"Please don't call me 'ma'am', it makes me feel so old! Just call me May."

 

"Okay, thank you, May."

 

Peter felt so incredibly mortified but also happy that Wade seemed so ecstatic that May liked him (and probably all those embarrassing things Peter had said about him.)

 

May turned to the boys. "If I know teenagers, _and I do_ having raised one, you haven't eaten since school and you're all starving but you're going to say that you're fine even though you're definetly not."

 

Both Wade and Ned looked like deers caught in headlights while Peter just giggled into the palm of hand. "Um, no I'm fine!" Both boys said in unison.

 

May just laughed. "I'm going to order a Chinese, tell me what you want guys."

 

"Pad Thai for me please." Peter answered.

 

Ned sighed. "Chow mein please."

 

May turned to look at Wade. "Oh, uhhh... chop suey I guess. Please." Wade answered, scratching the back of his head.

 

"Okay boys, I'll leave you to your LEGO." She said as turned and walked back out of Peter's room to go order their food, closing the door as she left.

 

Wade let out a sigh of relief. "Okay so where were we? I believe we were in the middle watching Han give Chewie a foot job." Peter almost choked on air. Ned just groaned and fell back against the bed once again.

 

* * *

 

 

Once it was time to leave Ned sighed looking at his half finished Millennium Falcon (which should of been fully completed hours ago.) _This is gonna be so annoying to carry home on the subway_.

 

"Thanks for the uh... food?" Ned said to his friends.

 

Peter looked sheepish and slightly guilt while Wade looked the complete opposite of him. "Sorry we got kinda carried away dude, we could finish it another time?" Peter asked.

 

"Yeah sure." Despite himself Ned smiled. "See you, Peter. Wade you coming?"

 

"Oh yeah, course." He answered. "Bye Pete, see you tomorrow." Wade grinned at the smaller boy.

 

Peter grinned back at him, giving him such a sickly sweet look. "See you then." It was at that moment he remember that Ned was also there. "Y-you too Ned!" He added.

 

Ned just narrowed his eyes at him. "Right..." He said before leaving, Wade following behind him.

 

Before he left, Wade looked over his shoulder at Peter, winked and closed the door.

 

Peter flattened himself against the wall fully flustered, going beet red.

 

Suddenly May's voice cut though all the thoughts Peter was having about his crush. "Aww, how cute you like him!"

 

"N-no I don't!" Peter yelled, obviously lying.

 

"Oh Peter, you're so bad at lying." She smirked. "He really likes you too."

 

Peter crossed his arms, embarrassed. "Yeah, I know. I just haven't said anything yet."

 

May smiled at him earnestly. "Sometimes it's good to wait a bit, even if you both know you have feelings for each other. Me and Ben did." He smiled turned into a sad at the mention of his name.

 

Peter put is hand on her arm. "You're right." He honestly felt quite tired. "I think I'm gonna go to bed now."

 

"Okay Pete, goodnight." She said pulling him into a hug and kissing his forehead. "I love you."

 

He smiled up at her. "Love you too."

 

* * *

 

 

Peter got ready for bed and just as he was about to go to sleep he suddenly remembered something very important. He hadn't done any Spiderman-ing that day. He began to mentally chastise himself for letting his crush take over his sense of justice and crime fighting when an even bigger more important thing entered his head. He hadn't gone and watched over Deadpool like he said he would. _Fuck_. Peter immediately threw his covers off himself, jumped into his Spiderman suit and climbed through his bedroom window, going to search for the 'Merc with a Mouth.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAHOOO IM BACK LADS, SORRY IT TOOK ME A WEEK. i was really busy like i had my birthday, comic con and a family reunion so i had like no time to write but tbh this fic was the only thing i could think about. i was iching to get back to this fic.
> 
> the scene with peter holding wades arm is inspired by this fantastic gif by deadpoolshipsdestiel http://deadpoolshipsdestiel.tumblr.com/post/121340410743/imagine-ur-height-difference-otp
> 
> ik pad thai is thai (obvs its in the name) but shhhhhhhhhhh im very tired and im craving one
> 
> also im sorry this chapter is shorter then the others, hopefully the next one will be longer


	4. Just Wanna Hold Ya'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from face by brockhampton (ovo)b

Peter zipped around city searching for the new maybe-superhero (only getting getting distracted periodically by the near constant crimes that seem the plague New York.) It didn't take too long to find the mercenary though, it was honestly quite hard not find him even if you didn't have super hearing. The man was just that loud. Peter found him flirting with a Mexican food truck owner aka bothering him a whole lot and making him lose a lot of customers. Pitying the man, Peter decided to intervene.

 

Swinging his way over to Deadpool and gracefully landing next him he awkwardly said. "Um, hey Deadpool?"

 

Deadpool turned around quickly and pulled the boy into a bone crushing hug. "Spidey!" He exclaimed. Even through his mask Peter could clearly see the man was grinning.

 

Peter twisted his way out of Deadpool's bear hug and laughed uncomfortably. "So, uh, whatcha' eating?"

 

Deadpool happily pointed at each item of food he was holding in his arms. "Chimichanga, temale, empanada, quesadilla and a big ol' can of coke to wash it all down."

 

"All for youself?" Peter giggled.

 

"Of course, babyboy! A growing boy like me needs all the food he can get." He punctuated by patting his stomach.

 

Even though Peter had just ate his powers gave him and incredible hunger and he was already getting hungry. "Wanna go somewhere and eat?"

 

Deadpool flinched. "Um, uh... I was just going to put the food in my fridge for later... yeah that's what I was gonna do." And ironically to add to his obvious lie, his stomach decided that that exact moment was the best one to rumble. Deadpool grimaced.

 

"Yeah... sure..." Peter really wasn't sure why Deadpool would lie about that. He just couldn't see why. Maybe he had some kind of thing about eating around other people? Although Deadpool really didn't seem like the kind of guy to have an eating disorder considering just how muscular the man was. Then again he couldn't judge someone just on how they look. Peter definetly had his own problems that couldn't been seen at just a glace so he decided not to confront him on it.

 

Speaking of problems a sharp pain shot through Peter's chest. He had totally forgot about his binder. He'd been wearing it since he got ready for school that morning at six o'clock and it was now almost midnight. _Fuck_. Peter gripped his chest and exhaled painfully.

 

Deadpool reached out for him with his free hand, gently holding his upper arm. "Whoa, you okay?"

 

"I'm-I'm" Peter tried to speak through the pain. "I'm okay."

 

"No you're not, here come with me." He began walking off in the direction of an alleyway, dragging Peter along by his arm.

 

Peter couldn't even stop him, it hurt too much to even breathe at that moment. Deadpool brought them into an empty alleyway and helped Peter lean himself against the wall.

 

"What's wrong? Can you breathe properly?" Deadpool questioned, genuinely concerned.

 

Peter just shook his head. Speaking hurt too much.

 

"Does his happen often? Is there something I can do?" He asked.

 

He honestly wasn't ready to come out to him. Well he was had been sure up until that moment that he'd never have to come out to Deadpool, the thought hadn't even crossed his mind. With Deadpool being a superpowered immortal ex-mercenary Peter was sure that he could kill him easily. This was even more terrifying then when Flash had outed him to Wade. The worst that probably would of happened was that Wade could of began calling him transphobic remarks or bullied him, but now this was a real threat. _I could die tonight_ , he thought. He was so afraid he couldn't move. He could feel a panic attack coming on. His breathing got faster and faster, tears burning in his eyes. The pain only got worse at that which only made him panic more, feeding the vicious cycle. He doubled over in pain and let out an involuntary sob, it was too late he couldn't stop the tears now. His legs gave out underneath him, sliding down the wall.

 

"Holy shit! Are you having panic attack? Holy shit you're having a panic attack. Spiderman is having a panic attack. Oh fuck, _oh fuck, oh fuck_." Deadpool ranted, starting to become  panicked himself. "Okay, okay breathe dude. Oh fuck! You can't breathe, that's why we came here. Stupid Deadpool!" He smacked himself in the head.

 

"Try to-try to calm down? _Fuck_ , no that won't work you can't just calm down on command. Seriously dude, what's wrong please tell me?" Deadpool seemed to be genuinely worried about him and at this Peter was in so much pain he was sure that if he didn't take his binder off soon he might pass out.

 

"B-binder." Peter squeaked out.

 

"Gesundheit?" Deadpool questioned confused.

 

Peter squeezed his eyes shut tight. "I'm-I'm wearing a binder, thats why it h-hurts."

 

Deadpool was quiet for second, a first for any time Peter had been around him and this was honestly more concerning then any dark or threatening thing he had ever said before. "You do all that acrobatic shit in a _binder?_ Dude! That is so unsafe! I mean I can't really say anything about safety but still, you shouldn't do that." He sat down next to the other boy, placing a gentle, caring hand on his shoulder.

 

Peter turned his head to look at Deadpool, all his worries dissipating away. "You don't mind?"

 

"' _Don't mind?_ ' Uh, _yeah_ I definetly mind that you wear a binder while crimefighting, have you been listening to _anything_ _I've been saying?_ "

 

Peter smiled slightly. "No, I mean you don't mind me being trans?"

 

Deadpool gave him an offended look. "Why the ever loving Judy Garland fuck would I care about that? Dude like being trans and being yourself thats like the bravest shit ever. You're even cooler in my book now and trust me I thought you were already the greatest guy in existence. Plus like, two of the closest people in my life are both trans."

 

Peter looked down shyly. "Thank you Deapool, that actually means a lot..." And then of course just to ruin their lovely heart-to-heart the pain in Peter's chest just had to come right back. He doubled over again. " _Oh Fuck_."

 

"Shit, I forgot you were in pain! Damn you should probably go home, dude. You needa take that off as soon as possible." Deadpool helped Peter to his feet. "Oh hey I got an idea, how about you give me your number so you can text me when you get home and I can know you're okay." He said already pulling his phone out of seemingly nowhere.

 

"Yeah okay, seems like a good idea." Peter began telling him his number and when he was done Deadpool gave him the most confused and shocked look he could through a mask. "Uhhhhhh it says I already have your number? _Peter?_ "

 

The bottom fell out of Peter's stomach. "Wha-what?" His mind raced trying to think everyone he knew that could possibly be the Merc. Who did he know who was over 6ft tall, very muscular, had a slight Canadian accent and a strange sense of humor?

 

" _Wade?_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so it finally happened!!!!!! they now know ;))) 
> 
> sorry if any of the mexican food seems strange there isnt much mexian food or just anything hispanic/latino where i live i just googled 'mexican street food' and took them all from wikipedia. its all about indian and chinese food here.
> 
> peters whole panic attack over having to out himself is based on shit thats happened to me. its so fucking scary when u have to out urself to someone when u have no idea how theyll act espcially if ur alone!!!!!!! ive litteraly had ppl call me transphobic shit like 'he-she' and throw things at me before for being trans and i live in a very liberal place. and tbh out of everything that trans ppl have to deal w/ ive had a lot of an easier time. i havent been murdered yet so theres that. sorry thats kinda dark but being trans is scary and i wanna show how it really is. tbh im scared of this a lot u know? i love when my friends call me my chosen name but sometimes its scary when they call me it in public bc someone bigoted might hear and hurt me. its hard. siiiigh sorry just got a bit too idk??? too much ig ill stop now


	5. When You're With me, Baby the Skies'll be Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they chapter title is from happy together by the turtles buuuuuuuut i was listening to slothrust's cover of this song while writing so thats the one that i envisioned for it

"You sure you're mum's not gonna hear us?" Peter questions. The two boys were currently climbing through Wade's bedroom window so they could have somewhere to rest while they talked through all the many things they needed to talk through.

 

"Don't worry she's always asleep by now." Wade reassured him. Peter took off his mask as Wade closed the window behind them, smiling at the other boy.

 

"Can you turn around? I really need to take this stupid thing off."

 

"Oh, of course dude!" He complied immediately, spinning around on his heel so fast Peter was sure it must of given him whiplash.

 

Peter began to undress, so thankfully to finally have the binder off of him. He felt like he could finally breathe again. Although his relief was short lived as he remembered that now Wade would see him without his binder on. He pulled his spider-suit back on and turned to Wade.

 

He sighed. "Do you- do you have like, a hoodie or something I can borrow?"

 

"Yeah dude, lemme just find you a clean one. Fair warning though, that's probably gonna be really hard." Wade chuckled to himself as he crossed the room to turn the lights on.

 

Peter was blinded momentarily but was delighted by what he saw. The walls of Wade’s room were painted a light pastel pink, with the exception of the back wall which was white and had his bed against it. Peter guessed that the floor was probably also some kind of pastel colour; although he couldn’t see it. The floor was covered in clothes, toys (mainly Hello Kitty) and other random objects. The walls of his room had posters of many cute childrens characters, some Peter could name (such as Rilakkuma, Hello Kitty and Gudetama) but there were many he’d never even seen before.

 

“Sorry my room’s such a mess.” Wade said while scratching the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly.

 

“It’s fine, dont worry.” Peter smiled back to him. “Your room kinda reminds me of how my room looked liked when I was five.”

 

“Yeah, that’s kinda my aesthetic.” Wade giggled. He moved over to his closet and rifled through it, eventually pulling out a worn old black zip-up hoodie and passing it to Peter.

 

Peter smiled appreciatively at Wade and put the hoodie on, happy that it was very baggy on him and hid his figure well. Wade moved to the bed sitting down on it and patting the spot next to himself for Peter to join him. He hesitently sat next to his friend, knowing what they had to now talk about.

 

"So... you're Spiderman." Wade started, pulling his own mask off. "And you also bind while being a crime fighting cutie- which like, I understand, but that's very unsafe dude. You really shouldn't do that. That's coming from me."

 

Peter sighed again. "Yeah, I know it's unsafe but I just- I just don't think I could do it without binding, you know? I'm not sure I could deal with how the public would see me. I mean before Mr. Stark gave me this suit I didn't bind 'cause I wore a hoodie that covered me pretty well and just had a sports bra on instead. Then he gave me this new suit and he doesn't know I'm trans so it's pretty, uhhh, form-fitting? I didn't want to be like, 'Hey Mr. Stark! Thank you for the suit you made me and I know we're about to go and fight half the superheros on earth right now but could you change it quickly because I have body issues.'"

 

Wade nodding understandingly. "You could tell him now though? I'm sure he wouldn't mind fixing it so you could be safe and not feeling dysphoric while doing your spider business."

 

"I-I could but I don't know how he'd react..." Peter hangs his head, not wanting to look Wade in eyes anymore.

 

"If he doesn't support and accept you then he was never worth your time in the first place." Wade says strongly. "No ignorant douchebag is worth you being in pain and hurting yourself just so might not hurt his fucked worldview, Peter."

 

Lifting his head, Peter smiles at him, his head full of love for his friend. "But what if he takes my suit away again? I _love_ being Spiderman, it means everything to me."

 

Wade frowns. "The suit doesn't make you Spiderman, you make you Spiderman. And anyway even if you don't have that fancy, Stark made suit you still have your old one right? You can wear that again and be safe. Or I could just like kill him for you if he tried to take it."

 

"Wade! You said you'd stopped killing people!" Peter almost shouted, remembering that Wade's mother was asleep somewhere else in the house.

 

"I can always make an exception for you, baby boy." Peter gave him a displeased look. "Or maybe I could just like, beat him up a bit and take it that way?" Wade said, trying to fix what he said.

 

Peter sighed yet again, happily this time. "Okay, you can beat up Tony Stark if he turns out to be a bigoted transphobe." He giggled and lightly punched Wade in arm.

 

Wade began laughing with him and punched Peter back in the arm. They smiled hide at each other and couldn't stop their full on giggle-fit that they started, playfully pushing each other. They doubled over in the laughter, now almost touching and once they had began to calm down they realised how close they were. Only a hair's breadth away from each other, and slowly they leaned in, leaving a chaste kiss on each other's lips. There were no sparks of wonder but there were butterflies in both of their stomachs, threatening to flutter up through them and escape from their mouths. Their lips tingled with peaceful excitement and slowly they leaned away from each other although they were still closer then they had been sitting before.

 

"Wow, so... that just happened." Wade said happily, grinning from ear to ear.

 

Peter beamed at the boy in front of him. "Yeah, that did."

 

"You're so cute." Wade confessed.

 

Peter shyly averted his eyes Wade's. "Shut up."

 

"No, _you_ shut up." He giggled, causing Peter to get let out his own little giggle.

 

Peter lifted his eyes to Wade's again. "So, what are we?"

 

Wade moved his hand over to the other boys, covering it and stroking his fingers gently. "Boyfriends, I hope- If that's what you want that is!"

 

Leaning over, Peter placed a small kiss on Wade's scared cheek. "Yeah, that's what I want."

 

It was now Wade's turn to timidly avert his eyes. "Good."

 

Finding courage, Peter cupped his face and placed another kiss upon his now-boyfriend's lips.

 

* * *

 

 

Maybe an hour or so after deciding that they were now boyfriend's Peter decided to go home, he couldn't stay at Wade's since it would freak out Aunt May if she found Peter's bedroom empty in the morning. He climbed out the window, giving Wade a goodbye kiss, pulling his mask back on and slinging his way back to his flat.

 

Silently, he slipped back into his room, getting undressed and realising that he forgot to give Wade his hoodie back. _Oh well, I'll give it to him tomorrow,_ Peter thought, smiling to himself.

 

He got under his bed covers and fell asleep almost start away, slipping into a peaceful dream.

 

* * *

 

The next day Peter and Wade met at the underground station the their way to school, Peter remember to give Wade back his hoodie.

 

"Thanks babe." Wade said, winking at his boyfriend.

 

Peter blushed, looking at his feet. "You're- you're welcome."

 

They stood silently by each for a few moments before Peter looked up at Wade. "So, uh, we gonna tell Ned and MJ?"

 

Wade smiled down at him. "If you want to. I mean I certainly do, I wanna scream at the top of my lungs off the tallest building in all of New York city that Peter Benjamin Parker is my beautiful, handsome, wonderful boyfriend."

 

Peter grinned at him, blushing. "I could say the same about you." He lifted himself onto his tippy toes and kissed Wade on the corner of his mouth.

 

* * *

 

They walked hand-in-hand the rest of the walk to school, in the distance they saw MJ and Ned chatting to each other by the gate. Their friend's gaze turned to them and Wade waved animatedly at them. The both of them zeroing in on their conjoined hands, both of them beaming at the two boys (although MJ tried their best to hide it.)

 

Once the boys reached them Wade said. "Well, you'll _never_ guess what happened last night!"

 

"Congrats guys!" Ned let out a happy yell as he clapped the both of them on their shoulders.

 

" _Finally_ , took you guys a while." MJ rolled their eyes at the two soppy boys in front of them. "But yeah, congrats."

 

Peter grinned at his friends, he felt pretty god-damn complete right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand finally its over! ik it took me a while to post this chapter im finally happy with it, for ages i wasnt but now i feel good about it. thank you to everyone who supported me and this story! they may be another fic ill add to this series (which may or may not be an infinity war fix it.) dont except it soon tho bc i have so many other fic ideas for many diffent series (maybe something that rhymes with betroit become buman) ;)))
> 
> but yeah thats it for this fic! see u guys around sometime soon i hope <3

**Author's Note:**

> i went to london today w/ my photography club to go to the tate modern and instead of talking to them like a normal person on the train back i started writing this fic bc i have no life.
> 
> not sure how many chapters its gonna have but im aiming for 3 or 4 (ovo)b


End file.
